


He's Trying To Kill Me!

by BanannaFlvdSnow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confident Daryl, Fluff and Smut, Goofy Rick, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Twinkies, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanannaFlvdSnow/pseuds/BanannaFlvdSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's favorite past time is Daryl watching has the Hunter noticed? <br/>And what will he do to Rick if he has?<br/>Funniness in Chapter 1, Smuttiness in 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn Twinkies

**Author's Note:**

> A quick hello to all the my fellow Rickyl fans out there. I haven't done any type of creative writing in a very long time but I have had a few story ideas for these two floating around in my head for a long time so I decided to try a little one shot before I attempted anything longer. So I hope it doesn't completely suck. I read a lot of Rickyl stories so I'm excited to contribute to this ship even a teeny tiny bit.

He’s trying to kill me I swear he is. Been trying for a while actually but this time I’m afraid he might just succeed. Of all the things that could have done him in especially in a world full of rotten flesh eating freaks who would have thought that Rick motherfucking Grimes would be taken out by a snack cake?

It stared out like any other day at the Prison he was out taking in the fresh morning air while doing a quick check of the fences but today he had that particular itch under his skin. The need to get out from behind the tall fences and barbed wire and be out in the world.

That’s what got him into this situation! Out on a run just him and Daryl they had found a gas station on the way to a small town that they hadn’t combed through yet. The Gas N’ Go was hard to spot from the road as it sat back against the woods that were behind it and had been almost entirely enveloped by various plants and branches that seemed to be trying to reclaim the area. Hell Rick had driven right on past it but Daryl’s keen eyes had spotted it so he backed the car up and they went to see if it held anything of use.

They didn’t find any Walkers on the inside but they did find some bottled water, granola bars, bags of chips & a variety of little snack cakes. The two of them decided to have a quick bite before they got back out on the road Rick went for some slightly stale Cheetos while Daryl decided on a twin pack of Twinkies. Those damn Twinkies! Who in their right mind would have ever thought of Twinkies as a highly erotic food? Not Rick. He supposes it’s really more in the way Daryl was eating them then the actual snack itself. Daryl tore the packet open with his teeth then he reached in and pulled one of the delicate cakes out with his elegant fingers and proceeded to eat it in the most mind numbingly sexy way possible. First he took a small bite of the cake from the end, when that was out of the way he slowly started lapping at the cream filling. Little kitten licks at first then he began inserting the tip of his tongue into the cake to clean all the cream out. When he couldn’t get any more out he would take a bite of cake and begin the process again.

Rick couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him his Cheetos entirely forgotten and hanging limply from his hand. He’s trying to kill me he thought and this was not the first time that idea floated through his head recently. Rick had become increasingly obsessed as of late with watching Daryl eat and Daryl for his part seemed entirely oblivious to Rick’s constant stares. Watching Daryl go to town on that damn snack cake was finally going to be the death of him, he was sure of it this time. He was sweating bullets and he couldn’t even try to blame it on the weather as it was a crisp autumn day. His pants began feeling much too tight and Rick’s heart rate had accelerated so much so that by his account it was close to bursting through his chest as Daryl finished the second cake. When Daryl tossed the plastic wrapper on the dirty convenience store floor and made a grab for a second package of Twinkies Rick decided he couldn’t take anymore. He mumbled something about needing a little fresh air and made a quick bee-line for the door dropping his forgotten bag of Cheetos on the way. Rick didn’t look back at Daryl as he carefully exited the building because if he had he might have seen the small crooked smile he was wearing.

Because of course the ever observant hunter had noticed how Rick liked to watch him eat. That’s why he gradually started to put on more of a show slowly licking off silverware on the rare occasions he used any and of course leisurely sucking and licking his fingers clean. Yeah Daryl knew exactly what he was doing and the effect it was having on his friend he had always been a very patient hunter and Rick had been in his crosshairs for quite some time. Yep got him right where I want him Daryl thought and it’s just about time to pull the trigger before the poor guy popped a blood vessel or something. He quickly shoved the rest of the little cake into his mouth and strode toward the door with a smirk thinking that today just might be Rick’s lucky day.


	2. The death of me

The run had been a great success they arrived safely back at the prison by dusk with a car full of supplies and a bag full of Twinkies. Those damn Twinkies! Rick couldn’t stop thinking about how hot it had been watching Daryl eat them, especially now when he was alone in his cell with nothing but the occasional snore from nearby to keep him company. He closed his eyes so he could picture it more clearly Daryl licking at the sweet cream filling, Mmmmm it really had been sinful he thought as his hand slowly crept down to the growing bulge in his pants. Rick was just thinking about unzipping and unleashing himself when he heard a soft rap on his cell door he looked up but couldn’t make out who it was behind the sheet.

“Yeah?” he rasped. “S’me man can I come in I gotta talk to yuh?” Daryl responded. Because of course it would be Daryl no one else could slink around so quietly. Rick sat up and covered the obvious bulge in his pants with his pillow before he answered in the affirmative. Daryl entered slowly looking entirely too serious for his liking, Rick’s heart dropped to about his stomach thinking something serious must have happened. “Something wrong?” he asked but Daryl didn’t answer he just went to the corner of the cell and grabbed the chair sitting there picking it up and moving it to the center of the cramped space. He sat down at looked straight at Rick who was still sitting on the bottom bunk clutching the pillow over his lap with a white knuckle grip. The expression he wore was so stern and serious Rick felt almost as if he had been called in front of the Principal for a serious reprimanding.

“Look man we gotta talk, an I think yuh know what about”.

“Wha-what do you mean?” He asked back licking his lips nervously. “Come on man yuh know xactly what I mean. The staring Rick! You been watching me all the time lately and as uncomfortable as it might be I think we need to talk bout it”. Rick had been keeping eye contact with him up until that point but now that he was being called out on his creeping he couldn’t look his friend in the eyes. “I I just. I mean I’m sorry I did-didn’t mean to make ya uncomfortable” he stammered still clutching the pillow in his lap although it was now for comfort because he was no longer aching in his jeans. Really he felt like crying more than anything he was so fucking embarrassed! Making a huge fool of himself staring after Daryl all the damn time but he couldn’t help himself. And now he was being called out by his best friend and he acted like such a dork drooling after the man. Hell he had probably been so obvious the entire Prison knew and was laughing at him when he wasn’t around. Least they were too nice to mock him to his face.

Daryl started to chuckle and Rick could feel himself start to break into pieces. “Look at me man”. But he couldn’t, how could he ever again. “Come on man look at me” but still Rick kept his stinging eyes down and focused on the cement floor of his cell. “Nah none of that shit Rick” that’s when he felt Daryl’s hand under his chin pushing his head up finally meeting those gorgeous blue eyes again. Rick didn’t find in them what he had been expecting they held no scorn but instead held a mischievous sparkle. “Now I don’t want cha putting words in my mouth. I never said nothing bout it making me uncomfortable”.  
Daryl pulled his hand away and sat back down in the chair as silently as he had gotten up from it and Rick felt the loss of his nearness immediately. “Well it’s just I know how uneasy it makes ya when the Woodbury folks give ya all that attention, ya hate it” he said keeping the eye contact he had struggled to make. “Yeah man all them folks make me feel a little iffy but you ain’t them man, I like it when you watch me. Like it a lot actually” he admitted color rising in his cheeks. Wait, What? No way could Rick have heard that correctly, did Daryl Dixon just admit he likes Rick watching him?  
“Bu-bu-but really?” and even though he was still surprised as hell he couldn’t help the grin that came over his features. And the silly fluttering in his stomach as his heart did back flips, could this possibly mean that Daryl liked him back? “Yeah man really” Daryl said with a finality that he sometimes used when he would accept no more arguments on a subject. And then there was silence they just stared at each other blue on blue for how long neither could have told you Rick on his cot with that silly pillow still in his hands and Daryl in the chair.

Finally Daryl broke the silence with a little cough to clear his throat. “So’s I was thinking since yuh like watching me so much that I would give ya something a little better to see then me licking mah fingers”.

“Better than that?” damn Rick didn’t think he could see anything much better than that deliciousness.

Daryl now wore a shit eating smirk “Yeah way better. So here’s how it’s gonna go tonight Rick yuh get to watch me, now that’s watching not touching not tonight anyway. We clear?” he asked. 

“No touching at all?”

He laughed a little “No touching me tonight but feel free to touch yourself if yuh wanna. Got it?”

Oh yeah Rick had it all right he nodded yes so quickly and enthusiastically he reminded the other man slightly of a bobble-head. And with that Daryl stood up and shrugged off his vest and tossed it behind the chair then he popped his boots off easily seeing as how they weren’t laced up. They kept their eyes connected and they could both see the heat creeping into each other’s gaze Rick felt like he never wanted to look away that is until Daryl made for the top button on his shirt. No way was he going to miss something so delicious! Daryl slowly popped open one button at a time leisurely revealing hints of his chest and then his stomach to his hungry audience. And damn was Rick hungry for this he couldn’t help but lick his plump lips as the Hunter revealed himself just for him. By the time he had made it to the last button Rick had finally discarded the pillow from his lap and watched as the sleeveless shirt slid from those delightfully broad shoulders and down those wicked biceps he so loved to ogle. The shirt fell to the floor and as Daryl made for his belt buckle Rick’s heart rate sped up and he thought not for the first time that day he’s trying to kill me!

How could a man normally so shy and reserved stand before him stripping so confidently? He smiled inwardly that HE was the one that got to see this, the ONLY one who got to. HIS Hunter he thought as he slowly palmed his hardening crotch. And damn when did his hand make it down there? He didn’t even recall deciding on that action, his body was moving on its own accord at this point running on auto pilot as his mid was thoroughly occupied with the art work that is Daryl standing before him.  
Daryl made quick work of his belt buckle the sound of the clinking metal sending a shiver down the Leaders back. He left it hanging from the loops of his pants as his deft fingers moved on to the button of his cargo’s and then ever so sluggishly to the zipper. The sound of which Rick would have sworn was loud enough to wake the entire Prison it echoed in his mind with the gravity of what he was about to behold. And behold he did because hot damn Daryl wasn’t wearing any more layers under those tattered old pants! They fell down his legs and landed with a soft thunk and finally Rick could take all of him in from shaggy head to toe. By this point his heart was beating so rapidly he thought he was a goner but oh what a way to go. Raking his eyes over his Hunters body he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes in one place they kept darting from his arms to his stomach and back down to the thick cock that was hardening before his eyes. Daryl stepped out of the pants that were now sitting around his ankles and kicked them away and sat back down. Rick had already decided this was by far better than any porn he had ever watched in his old life, so SO much better.

With a truly wicked grin on his face Daryl spat into his right hand and started to slowly stroke up and down his impressive length every so often giving the flushed head and extra rub and dragging the pre-cum over himself on the down stroke. Rick paying so close attention to what was going on before him sucked in a sharp breath when the overheated flesh of his own cock met the much cooler temperature of the Prison air. So focused was he on the man before him he hadn’t realized that his wicked hands had undone his own pants and taken his rock hard dick out. The Hunter let out a small chuckle at his shock that soon turned into growl as the hand not occupied with his dick began to rub and then pull at his nipples. They stroked themselves as they watched one another taking in everything the other was putting on display; they both began to speed up matching each other in haste. Both wanting it to last to stretch out this heated moment between them but unable to control the lust they felt at watching the other. Rick’s soft panting making the Hunter leak even more and Daryl’s low primal growls sending the Leaders hand into overdrive. 

As hot as it was watching Daryl jack himself off what really did it in the end for him was watching the slow trail a bead of sweat made as it traveled from his neck and then ever so carefully down his deliciously toned arm. And that was it Rick unraveled his last thought before he came so hard he almost blacked out was “Fuck he is going to be the death of me!” And hot damn wasn’t that a sight for Daryl seeing Rick doubled over painting the floor in thick spurts of his seed, it made his balls tighten up and with one last tug on both his dick and his left nipple he came with an intensity that matched his Leader. Him cum mixing on the cool cell floor with Rick’s.

Rick straightened up only to collapse against the wall behind him as he caught his breath and watched Daryl lean back in the chair trying to do the same. Their eyes remained on one another as they both slowly came down from the high that watching each other had caused them. Rick was the first to break the easy silence between them “So that was uh, it was really you know” he struggled for words as he raked a hand that most likely had some of his cum on it through his curly hair.  
Daryl’s thin lips cracked into a smirk “Yeah I know” and with that he began to redress himself. Rick tucked himself back into his pants as he watched the man before him get dressed, it took a lot less time for the clothes to come back on then it had for them to be removed but he still didn’t mind the show. As they both knew watching Daryl in any way was Rick’s favorite hobby and since this happy visit it now seemed he could do that unabashedly.

As Daryl turned around to put the chair back where he had found it the Leader couldn’t help but feel a little panic where did all of this leave them? Was it a onetime thing? What if’s began flying through his head. 

With his back still turned and a smile in his rough voice Daryl said “Shh. Man I can hear ya thinking from over here”. He stalked towards the cot stepping over the mess they had made on the floor and crouched down to eye level “Don’t go and over think this”

“But” Rick was quickly silenced by Daryl’s lips making contact with his in a sweet but passionate kiss. As they broke apart Daryl cupped his cheek “No but’s man just clean up the floor then it’s time for yuh to go to bed Tiger. I’ll see yuh in the morning and we sure as shit know you’ll be seeing me”. And with one last crooked grin he stood up and left the cell. After Rick had wiped up the mess they had made and was snuggled up in his tiny cot the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face was “That man is definitely trying to kill me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So????

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
